Élémentaire
by Solsticia
Summary: Série de petits drabbles tous mignons (non, sans doute pas). Du Johnlock et du Mystrade. Pendant que certains parlementent d'autres préfèrent agir...
1. Chapter 1

J'espère ne pas être trop rouillée pour écrire^^

Pairing: Mycroft Holmes/ Gregory Lestrade

Rating: M

 **Le Club Diogène**

Il donna un dernier coup de rein et mordit la nuque pale qui lui faisait face pour s'empêcher de grogner trop fort sous l'orgasme qui le submergeait. Puis il resta debout, les jambes tremblantes, pesant de tout son poids sur le corps de son partenaire, lui même affalé contre le bureau dévasté. Il aurait voulu rester encore comme ça toute la nuit mais c'était sans compter sur l' _autre._ L'autre qui commençait déjà à montrer des signes d'impatience et qui essayait de se dégager de son étreinte. Gregory Lestrade resserra ses bras et planta un baiser sur la nuque de son partenaire.

\- Lâche-moi.

Il était encore un peu essouflé lui aussi et Greg sourit contre l'épiderme blanc.

\- Arrêtez ça.

\- Tu me tutoyais tout à l'heure.

C'en était visiblement trop pour Mycroft Holmes qui s'arracha vivement de ses bras. L'inspecteur sourit, le brun avait plus de force qu'il n'en avait laissé supposé au premier abord, il se demanda s'il pourrait en tirer avantage. Il observa Mycroft qui avait ouvert une porte dans un meuble massif en ébène et qui tentait de reprendre une apparence descente en s'aidant d'un grand miroir.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches? demanda innocemment l'inspecteur. Il leva sa main gauche autour de laquelle était enroulée une cravate en soie. Je crains que les boutons de ton veston n'aient volés un peu partout dans la pièce. Désolé.

Son sourire indiquait qu'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Le reflet du brun lui décocha un regard noir. Cela aurait sans doute été plus impressionant si les pupilles des yeux en question ne s'étaient pas largement dilatées en le regardant. Désir, pensa joyeusement Lestrade et il se promit de remercier Sherlock pour lui avoir enseigner ce détail de la nature humaine. Toutefois, Mycroft ne semblait pas d'humeur à faire la conversation, il avait ouvert un tiroir et nouait une cravate neuve autours de son cou.

\- Où je jette le préservatif?

Le brun se figea. Oh oui le préservatif. Celui qu'il lui avait à peine laissé le temps d'enfiler après l'avoir enfermé dans son bureau. Lestrade se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin cette fois-ci. Mycroft n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se montre insolent avec lui. En fait, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude que des gens s'adresse à lui simplement. La première fois que Mycroft l'avait plaqué contre la porte de son bureau il avait cru à une erreur, il s'était dit qu'un homme aussi froid devait avoir besoin de relacher la pression de temps en temps. Cette impression avait été confortée quand le brun avait retrouvé son attitude glaciale immédiatement après et qu'il l'avait laissé partir sans un mot. Quand, à peine une semaine après, Gregory s'était retrouvé allongé sur le dos et gémissant sur ce même tapis il avait eu des doutes. Il en avait de plus en plus.

\- A ton avis?

Cette réponse lapidaire pouvait être considérée comme une victoire, décida l'inspecteur. Il contourna tranquillement le bureau et jeta le préservatif noué dans la corbeille à papier. Il se demanda si c'était le genre de choses que la femme de ménage avait pour habitude de ramasser dans cette corbeille. Il se rhabilla lentement et s'assit sur le bureau.

\- Je ne te retiens pas.

\- Je sais.

Il se cala plus confortablement sur le meuble d'ébène. D'habitude, il se laissait mettre à la porte sans sourciller. Mycroft se retourna. Impeccablement habillé, personne en le regardant n'aurait pu soupçonné que quelques minutes auparavant il se laissait prendre en gémissant sur son propre bureau. ça donnait envie à Lestrade de recommencer.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Lestrade n'avait plus envie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais jeudi soir?

L'inspecteur pensa qu'il pouvait être fier d'être la seule personne en dehors de Sherlock à avoir la capacité de faire _bugger_ Mycroft Holmes.

\- Je te demande pardon?

On était revenu au tutoiement, c'était plutôt bon signe.

\- Jeudi soir, le vendredi est mon jour de congé j'ai pensé que...

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire?

\- Je t'invite à dïner.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Et bien, la convention sociale veut que l'on ne s'envoie en l'air qu'au troisième rendez-vous. Tu avais l'air de vouloir faire l'inverse. ça fait trois fois qu'on s'envoie en l'air donc je veux un rendez-vous.

Le coin des lèvres du bruns frémirent et Lestrade jura que l'autre était sur le point d'éclater de rire. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler Mycroft Holmes en train de rire. L'impression s'évanouit, le brun remit en place son masque froid et contrôlé. Il s'avança vers son fauteuil d'un air indifférent. Il parut vouloir s'asseoir mais interrompit son geste et resta debout, un bras appuyé sur le dossier. Gregory se promit d'avoir toujours du lubrifiant sur lui à l'avenir . Mycroft le fusilla du regard comme s'il avait pu suivre son train de pensée.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- Tu me plais.

Le brun parut estomaqué.

\- Tu ne...

\- Tu me plais, asséna Lestrade bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance de se défiler. Tu me plais et je sais que je te plais aussi. Alors je me suis dis que l'on pourrait, je ne sais pas moi, essayer de...

\- Non.

Glacial.

\- Quoi? Tu vas prétendre ne pas être attiré par moi?

Mycroft le dévisagea froidement sans bouger. Il paraissait presque ennuyé. Presque. Ses mains tremblaient.

\- Et tu baises souvent sur ton bureau avec des gens qui ne t'attirent pas?

\- Ne va pas te croire si exceptionnel.

\- Je crois que je commence à l'être.

Les poings du brun se serrèrent et Lestrade se demanda s'il n'allait pas bientôt se retrouver ligoté dans un fossé par de mystérieux hommes en noir. Il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour désamorcer la tension. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa son interlocuteur. Doucement. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'effrayer. Quoique le brun n'avait pas l'air du genre farouche. Mycroft lui aggripa la nuque et approfondit le baiser. C'est ce moment que choisit l'inspecteur pour s'écarter. Le brun avait les yeux clos et sa respiration était légèrement irrégulière.

\- Donc, je te plais.

Mycroft ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait être ensemble, où du moins essayer, acheva-t-il précipitemment quand le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Je vois. Juste du sexe pas de sentiments c'est ça?

\- Tu comprends vite. Peut être que tu n'es pas irrécupérable.

Sourire cynique sous regard brûlant. Greg avait l'impression d'être en face d'un serpent.

\- Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux tout où rien. N'espère plus me coincer dans ton bureau à l'avenir.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé et plongea sur l'inspecteur. Ce dernier tendit juste à temps un bras en arrière pour ne pas se retrouver écrasé sur le bureau.

\- Comme si tu pouvais y résister.

Murmure brûlant contre son cou. Lestrade se retint d'attirer l'autre plus près. Mycroft se redressa rapidement. Ses mains se promenèrent rapidement sur ses vêtements pour reprendre contenance.

\- Et bien j'essaierais.

Son ton était moins convaincu qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Samedi soir. Je t'invite à dïner samedi soir.

\- Je crains d'être occupé.

ça aurait moins humiliant si le ton du brun n'avait pas été si amusé.

\- Bien la semaine prochaine alors.

\- Je suis toujours occupé. Et tu devrais l'être aussi.

\- Tu plaisantes? Je travaille 70 heures par semaine pour un salaire de misère, je passe mes jours de congés à dormir ou dans les bars avec John.

Le sourire amusé de Mycroft Holmes disparut en un éclair. Lestrade se demanda quelle erreur il avait commise.

\- Et tu aimerais que _quelqu'un_ fasse pression sur ton supérieur pour décrocher une augmentation?

L'inspecteur se figea.

\- Je veux juste t'inviter à dîner. Je ne te demande rien.

Le sourire était de retour sur les lèvres du brun mais il était glacial, calculateur.

\- Putain c'est malsain. Je ne couche pas avec toi pour une foutue augmentation Mycroft Holmes. Je couche avec toi parce que tu me plais.

\- Bien sur.

Lestrade avait envie de l'attraper par les épaules et le secouer.

\- Je suppose que c'est arrivé souvent.

\- Quoi?

\- Que des gens couchent avec toi en échange d'une contrepartie.

Le brun le dévisagea sans daigner répondre.

\- C'était une bande de con. Samedi soir.

Il arracha un bout de papier d'un carnet qui trainait sur le bureau et y nota son numéro.

\- Je connais déja ton numéro.

\- Et bien maintenant tu ne peux plus prétendre l'ignorer. Je demanderai le tien à Sherlock. Je sens qu'il va adorer me le transmettre.

Il adressa un sourire lumineux à son interlocuteur. Mycroft semblait le jauger du regard, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer si l'inspecteur se moquait de lui. Greg ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ce détail _mignon_. Ce qui était un signe de plus qu'il était totalement et irrémédiablement accro. Il descendit du bureau et l'embrassa. Enfin tenta de l'embrasser, en vrai, ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine celles de Mycroft qui avait reculé d'un pas.

\- Samedi soir 20H00 . Je viendrais te chercher ici. J'attendrais toute la nuit s'il le faut.

Cette fois, le brun n'essaya même pas d'esquiver son baiser. Il laissa Greg le serrer contre lui, il prit une grande inspiration d'air dans le cou de l'inspecteur.

\- J'ai du travail.

Il sentit Greg sourire contre la peau de sa nuque et se reteint de justesse de gémir. L'inspecteur recula d'un pas et Mycroft se fit violence pour ne pas l'attirer à nouveau contre lui. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie.

\- Samedi soir.

Greg ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui en partant. Mycroft s'assit lentement sur son fauteuil, ignorant ses courbatures. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur le bois lisse et accrochèrent un morceau de papier aux bord irréguliers. Il le plia soigneusement et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. A gauche. Contre son coeur. Le froid reflua petit à petit. Le brun se laissa aller contre lu cuir noir du dossier. Il tendit une main distraite vers le téléphone, rare objet qui n'avait pas valsé par terre durant leurs ébats, et composa le numéro de son secrétaire. L'ambassadeur russe allait fulminer quand il apprendrait que leur rendez vous de samedi était reporté. Le scandale diplomatique ne sera pas simple à apaiser, songea Mycroft avec un grand sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors alors... Merci pour vos gentilles reviews pour le premier chapitre^^ Pas vraiment de pairing pour ce chapitre (du moins pas encore^^)

 **Les petites discussions**

\- Lestrade et Mycroft couchent ensemble.

John Watson, après environ une minute de bug bien compréhensible, referma son journal pour regarder son colocataire. Ce dernier, affalé sur le canapé depuis plusieurs jours resta immobile, au point que le blond se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était çà, décida-t-il après quelques instants de silence; il avait rêvé. Il ramassa son journal et entreprit de retrouver sa page.

\- Tu ne me crois pas.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Pardon? Tu as dit quelque chose?

Sherlock Holmes consentit à ouvrir les yeux et lui décocha un regard noir par dessus ses mains jointes.

\- C'est la vérité, tu l'aurais remarqué aussi si tu te donnais la peine d'observer.

John Watson leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, bien, Sherlock s'ennuyait depuis trois jours maintenant et ils venaient d'atteindre le point de non retour. ça devait bien arriver un jour, il était même surpris qu'il ai tenu si longtemps. A partir de là, le brun commencerait à tourner en rond et à échaffauder des théories abracadabrantesques sur tout et n'importe quoi, surtout sur n'importe quoi, de l'avis de John. Et plus le sujet paraissait insignifiant et tordu, plus il s'y consacrait. John en avait eu le parfait exemple un mois auparavant quand le détective s'était mis à éventrer des sachets de farine dans tout l'appartement et dans les escaliers pour analyser les traces qu'y laissaient les courants d'air. Mme Hudson était entrée dans une colère noire quand elle s'était aperçue que les sacs avaient été volé dans ses placards et qu'elle n'avait plus de quoi cuisiner des scones. Sans parler du temps qu'il avait fallu pour nettoyer cette foutue farine une fois l'expérience terminée. John en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, au moins cette fois le brun avait trouvé un sujet qui ne nécessitait pas l'utilisation massive de farine. Bien. C'était parfait. Vraiment.

\- Je t'écoute.

C'était comme si il venait d'appuyer sur le bonton "on"; Sherlock se redressa souplement comme une marionnette accrochée à des fils et s'assit en tailleur face à lui.

\- Parfum, dit-il simplement.

\- Parfum? répéta John après un silence.

Le détective leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais oui, tu n'as pas remarqué? Non, évidemment que non, ajouta-t-il pour lui même. La dernière fois, Lestrade ne portait pas le même parfum que d'habitude, j'ai mis un moment avant de retrouver où j'avais senti cette fragrance.

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire diabolique et sorti son portable de la poche de sa robe de chambre.

\- C'est tout? s'étonna John, ton frère et Lestrade couchent ensemble parce qu'ils ont le même parfum?

\- Evident.

\- Je trouve ça un peu léger. Des centaines de gens portent le même parfum, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils couchent les uns avec les autres. Et Greg est hétéro.

Sherlock haussa les épaules tout en pianotant sur son téléphone.

\- Plus maintenant, asséna-t-il, et ce n'est pas un vulgaire parfum, c'est une eau de toilette hors de prix. Lestrade n'a pas les moyens de se payer des flacons à quatre cent cinquante livres.

\- On lui a peut-être offert.

\- C'est une fragrance sur-mesure que Mycroft se fait envoyer personnellement. Il la paie très cher pour être sur que personne n'aura la même. Son snobisme le perdra. Et c'est sans compter que la dernière fois que nous avons vu Lestrade dans son bureau il avait l'air épuisé.

\- Sherlock, il y des milliers de raisons pour...

\- Complètement épuisé, poursuivi le brun, il était sur le point de s'endormir debout, et pourtant il ne s'est pas assis.

Il décocha un regard triomphant à son colocataire tout en posant son téléphone sur la table basse. John ouvrait et fermait la bouche à la manière d'un poisson rouge qui aurait sauté hors de son bocal.

\- Très éloquent, comme toujours. Donc il ne s'est pas assis, la sodomie étant une pratique douloureuse il est évident qu'il...

\- Il était peut être blessé, parvint à articuler le blond qui essayait de ne pas penser à la dernière phrase du brun, il a peut être...

\- Non je ne crois pas, coupa le brun.

John se retint de ne pas l'étrangler avec la ceinture de son foutu peignoir.

\- Greg est hétéro, soutint bravement John.

\- Pas Mycroft, il a du réussir à convaincre Lestrade de...

\- Les gens ne changent pas d'orientation sexuelle sur demande Sherlock.

Le brun le regarda en haussant un sourcil et il y eut un moment de flottement bizarre durant lequel John fut affreusement conscient des battement affolés de son coeur. Il s'ébroua.

\- Et tu as tort sur un point. "La sodomie étant une pratique douloureuse" sans rire, je suis curieux de savoir où tu as lu ça.

Le blond avait décidé de changer de point d'attaque, au moins ça c'était un sujet où il était certain de s'y connaitre plus que le détective.

\- Je ne l'ai pas lu.

\- Bien c'était sans doute pour une enquête sur un viol mais...

\- Ce n'était pas pour une enquête.

John s'immobilisa. Durant un instant une colère froide l'empêcha de respirer puis Sherlock remua et tout redevint à la normale. C'était juste John et Sherlock qui débattait d'un sujet dans leur salon, pas de quoi se mettre en colère. Il expira et détendit ses poings qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir serrer.

\- Tu n'es pas...

\- Non.

Sherlock évita soigneusement son regard tout en tripotant son téléphone. La fureur glacée du blond fut de retour, comme un pic douloureux dans son estomac. Il avala sa salive.

\- Je pensais que Mycroft t'en avait parler. La voix du brun était basse, presque un murmure, hésitante. Le genre de chose que John ne pouvait pas supporter.

\- Me dire quoi?

Sherlock regardait obstinément l'écran de son portable.

\- Pour Sebastian.

Un schéma commençait à se dessiner. Un schéma parfaitement déplaisant.

\- Mycroft ne m'a rien dit. Sebastian? Comme dans Sebastian Wilkes?

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- C'est ton ex? John décida subitement de faire machine arrière, ça ne le regardait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de poser toute ses questions. Excuses-moi, articula-t-il, je n'ai pas à te demander tout ça, ça ne me regarde pas.

Les épaules du brun se détendirent un peu et ce dernier planta son regard clair dans celui du médecin.

\- Nous n'étions pas ensemble.

John ne parvint pas à décider si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non.

\- Bien, dit-il tout de même.

\- Nous avions un arrangement, c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

\- Je ne SORS pas avec les gens.

\- Bien. Donc... du sexe sans sentiments... je vois.

\- Non, plutot du sexe contre de l'héroïne.

\- Bi... Je te demande pardon?

Tiens, nota distraitement John, le colère était de retour.

\- C'était après ma première cure de désintoxication, Mycroft me surveillait et ne me laissait que le strict minimum pour mes études. Je me suis débrouillé. Et puis tu commences à me connaitre, tu penses sérieusement que j'aurais fait ça par _sentiments._

\- J'imagine que non.

John crut qu'il allait être malade. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Ils discutaient paisiblement (bon d'accord peut être pas) et voila qu'il lui prenait l'envie d'aller foutre le feu dans le bureau de Sebastian Wilkes. Après y avoir enfermé Wilkes bien sur.

\- Tu es en colère.

La voix de Sherlock était presque douce.

\- Brillante déduction.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le coté en l'observant.

\- Je n'y crois pas, tu m'as laissé serré la main de cet enfoiré, je me suis assis face à lui dans ce putain de bureau et je l'ai écouté raconté tous ces _trucs_ sur toi.

Le détective eut l'air étonné.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi.

\- Bien sur que non! explosa le blond, puis plus bas, j'aurais du lui casser la gueule.

Sherlock Holmes cilla, destabilisé. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Plus surprenant, la colère de John faisait echo à la sienne, hors, il avait oublié qu'il était en colère. Il avait passé ces quinze dernières années à l'enterrer, elle et tous les souvenirs s'y rattachant au font de son palais mental. Parce qu'il n'avait pas à être en colère. Des centaines d'êtres humains pratiquaient le sexe sans sentiments et ne paraissaient pas en être dégoûté pour autant. Il n'était pas logique que lui-même ait envie de cracher au visage de Sebastian Wilkes chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ce n'était pas logique. Il leva les yeux vers John. John qui ne le traitait pas de cinglé, John qui ne lui demandait pas comment l'idée lui était venue de se prostituer contre quelques grammes d'héroïne auprès d'un camarade de classe. John qui voulait frapper Sebastian. C'était _bien_.

\- Je savais ce que je faisais...

\- Et lui aussi. l'interrompit john. Il savait parfaitement à qui il s'adressait. L'addiction à l'héroïne est l'une des pires qui existe. Il n'avait qu'a...

John se leva brusquement et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il trouve un défouloir, n'importe quoi pour faire retomber la pression, peut être qu'il devrait appeler Greg pour aller boire un verre. Et puis il se souvint comment toute cette conversation avait commencée et il chassa l'idée.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

Sherlock s'était levé de son sofa et avait l'air contrarié.

\- Quoi?

Le blond n'avait pas eu l'intention d'abboyer après lui comme ça, Sherlock ne parut même pas le remarquer.

\- L'utilité de "lui casser la gueule" ça ne changera rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et je te rappelle que j'ai une part de responsabilité la dedans, acheva-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

John prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'en ai envie. Si tu avais l'occasion de casser la gueule au type qui m'a tiré dans l'épaule tu ne le ferais pas?

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, les lèvres de Sherlock s'étirèrent en un lent sourire.

\- Je suppose que je ferais en sorte que ça ressemble à un accident. Son sourire disparut. Mais il faut prendre en compte la suite. S'il ne t'avait pas tirer dessus tu serais probablement encore en Afghanistan et on ne se serait jamais rencontrés. En fait je crois plutôt que je lui demanderais pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait plus tôt.

Le blond resta confus un instant. La logique de son colocataire venait de désamorcer sa colère avec une efficacité remarquable.

\- Tu sais, articula-t-il, je crois que c'est le truc le plus romantique qu'on m'ai jamais dit.

Sherlock haussa ironiquement un sourcil.

\- Je suppose que le fait que ce soit moi qui te l'ai dit soit révélateur de l'état de ta vie sentimentale.

John éclata de rire. Sherlock le suivit, il avait toujours l'air un peu surpris quand il arrivait à faire rire John. Il fallait dire que John devait être la seule personne sur terre à être sensible à son sens de l'humour. Son téléphone vibra contre sa paume.

\- Affaire résolue, déclara-t-il triomphalement après l'avoir consulté.

\- Quelle affaire? demanda John en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Lestrade vient de me demander le numéro privé de Mycroft.

John le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Oh seigneur, souffla -t-il.

 **Fin**

Merci de m'avoir lue!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir!

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews! Vous aurez sans doute déjà comprit que mon rythme d'écriture est _très_ irrégulier et je m'en excuse. J'essaie de faire en sorte que mes drabbles aient un petit lien les uns avec les autres mais que l'on puisse les lire indépendemment les uns des autres, parce qu'après tout, ce sont des drabbles et pas une fic. Je ne sais pas si ce que je raconte est vraiment clair^^. Bref!

 **Réciprocité**

\- Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici?

\- Enquête, marmonna le brun qui avait le nez collé à son portable.

\- Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je foute les pieds là-dedans.

Le brun leva le regard de son écran. Les néons de l'enseigne jetaient des reflets multicolores dans ses yeux pâles.

\- Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant, tu es le seul qui ai bien voulu venir.

\- Parce que tu ne m'as pas dit où on allait!

Il fallait vraiment qu'il perde cette habitude de suivre le brun partout. Cette manie lui avait déjà apporté une quantité monstrueuse de problèmes. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas fini.

\- Il fallait demander.

Le calme du brun était exaspérant. La file d'attente était presque vide, ils seraient bientôt à l'intérieur.

\- Sherlock, je ne fréquente pas les boites gays.

\- Moi non plus.

Il allait l'étrangler. En plus cet imbécile avait mis sa putain de chemise violette. Il avait récolté trois numéros de téléphone en seulement dix minutes et ils n'étaient même pas rentrés. La soirée promettait d'être _mémorable._

\- Sherlock...

\- Je sais, tu n'es pas gay. Seulement le suspect l'est et nous sommes sur son terrain de chasse.

Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier, celui qu'il réservait aux scènes de crime de serial killer.

\- Oh, cette enquête là.

\- Oui celle-là.

\- Je croyais que ton frère t'avait expressément demandé de ne pas t'en mêler.

\- Il cherche à me punir parce que j'ai donné son numéro à Lestrade. Mais je connais une gentille personne qui a bien voulu me sortir les dossiers des victimes.

Cette pauvre Molly s'était encore fait avoir en beauté.

\- Donc, nous sommes sur la piste d'un cinglé qui étrangle ses victimes dans les toilettes des bars.

\- Des bars gays, précisa Sherlock.

\- Oui, des bars gays.

Détail non négligeable, songea John alors qu'un quatrième type glissait son numéro de téléphone dans la main du brun. Celui-ci le roula en boule et le fourra dans la poche de John sans lâcher son portable des yeux une seule seconde. John se retint de tirer la langue devant l'air dépité du pauvre type.

L'affaire avait fait la une des journaux durant les deux derniers jours. Trois hommes avaient été retrouvés morts étranglés dans les sanitaires de trois boites de nuits de la capitale. John avait vu leurs photos, deux blonds et un châtain, entre trente et quarante-cinq ans, issus de milieux aisés. Le premier meurtre avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant, l'affaire avait éclaté au grand jour après la découverte du troisième cadavre, qui était en fait celui du frère d'un député. Sherlock avait littéralement sauté au plafond. Il avait vite déchanté lorsque Lestrade leur avait interdit d'accéder à la scène de crime. Sherlock avait menacé, supplié puis remenacé mais l'inspecteur n'avait rien lâché. Il avait simplement avoué à mi-mot que ses ordres lui venait d'un membre du gouvernement.

Le vigile refoula le groupe juste devant eux. John eu une lueur d'espoir. Puis le vigile posa les yeux sur Sherlock et il sut que c'était foutu.

oooooooooo

\- Le plan?

Ils étaient devant les vestiaires et John attendait que le brun se déleste de ses affaires.

\- Un appât et l'autre surveille.

\- ça m'a l'air plutôt simple.

\- J'irais en haut dans un balcon pour mieux te voir.

John stoppa net devant les portes de la salle.

\- Tu me surveilles? Attends, c'est moi l'appât?

Le brun se retourna, l'air impatient.

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est ce que tu croyais? Allez avance.

John résista et prit une profonde inspiration. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel comme le sale gamin qu'il était.

\- Quoi encore?

\- Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé?

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas gay, je te demande de faire semblant - moulinet de main - et de bien faire attention de ne pas boire de verre dont tu ne connais pas la provenance.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur la manche du blond dans une vaine tentative de couper court à la conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Sherlock, tu as bien regardé le profil des victimes?

Hochements de tête énergiques.

\- Entre 1m65 et 1m80, les cheveux clairs, athlétiques...

\- Et beaux comme des dieux.

Sherlock bloqua quelques secondes, le regard plongé dans celui de John.

\- La beauté est une notion subjec...

\- Arrête avec ça putain!

\- Alors quoi? Tu complexes?

Le blond enfoui son visage dans ses mains et se demanda si un jour il serait récompensé pour l'infinie patience dont il faisait preuve envers son colocataire. Il commençait à se demander si envoyer une facture à Mycroft Holmes serait bien légitime. Puis il pensa que Mycroft serait bien foutu de la payer et se promit d'étudier la question plus tard.

\- Disons que je sais très bien où je me situe.

Pas une divinité, pas totalement repoussant non plus, quelque part au milieu.

\- Tu es bien.

Sa voix avait l'air sincère. John releva la tête.

\- J'aime te regarder, c'est que tu dois être bien.

Logique implacable. John ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. Le brun n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse puisqu'il se mit à marmonner pour lui même.

\- Quoiqu'il paraît qu'il est normal de trouver beau les gens qu'on apprécie.

Le blond se demanda s'il devait se sentir gêné où flatté. Il opta pour un subtil mélange des deux.

\- Alors vous rentrez?

La voix du serveur les fit sursauter tout les deux.

\- On arrive.

Cette fois John ne parvint pas à empêcher Sherlock de le pousser dans la salle.

ooooooo

La musique était assourdissante, ils avaient dû slalomer entre plusieurs groupes de danseurs pour atteindre le bar. John avait aussitôt commandé un double Whisky avec des glaçons.

\- Les victimes avaient toutes des traces de GHB dans le sang.

Sherlock s'était rapproché de lui et avait crié dans son oreille pour couvrir la musique. John sentait son torse mince appuyé contre son bras et son épaule. Il descendit son verre cul-sec.

\- Et donc je dois rester ici à me faire payer des verres par des inconnus. Et toi tu vas attendre patiemment que je m'écroule pour arrêter celui qui me l'aura offert.

Sur le papier ça avait l'air bien. Enfin la première partie surtout. Sherlock lui fit un sourire amusé.

\- Au rythme où tu descends les verres, je pense que tu feras un coma éthylique avant de tomber sur un verre contenant du GHB.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, admit John avec philosophie alors qu'il commandait un second verre.

\- Regarde dans tes poches.

John en sortit une poignée de bout de papier longs et fins. Ils ressemblaient à ceux que l'ont trouvait dans les magasins pour essayer des parfums.

\- Ils ont été imprégnés avec un produit qui se colore en bleu au contact du GHB. Trempes-en un dans chaque verre avant de le boire.

\- ça ne passera pas inaperçu.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à détourner leur attention à ce moment là.

John ressentit la furieuse envie de descendre son autre verre. Sherlock retint son poignet d'une main.

\- Vas y doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu me vomisses dessus dans le taxi tout à l'heure.

\- Je vomis rarement, déclara fièrement John en s'appuyant un peu plus fort sur le torse de Sherlock.

Il était bien comme ça, un verre de Whisky à la main et Sherlock à coté de lui qui lui parlait à l'oreille. Ils devraient faire ça plus souvent. Il profita du fait que le brun regardait les balcons qui dominaient la piste et le bar pour descendre son second verre.

\- Je vais me mettre là.

Le détective montrait le balcon qui se trouvait au dessus du bar.

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'être facilement repérable?

\- Je ferais semblant d'être occupé à autre chose. Garde ton portable près de toi. Le suspect a un accent allemand.

\- Tu aurais du commencer par là non?

Le brun ne parut même pas l'avoir entendu.

\- J'y vais, déclara-t-il en désignant du menton la piste de danse.

\- Tu vas _danser?_

\- Oui, et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Je ne danse pas.

\- A ta guise.

Le poids du corps de Sherlock contre son épaule disparut tout à coup. En quelques secondes, le brun s'était évaporé dans la foule. Il s'écoula environ dix minutes avant que celui-ci n'émerge des danseurs de l'autre coté de la salle. John le vit gravir les escaliers qui menaient aux balcons en entraînant un grand type blond derrière lui. Le médecin décida qu'il était temps de s'offrir un troisième verre.

oooooo

 _Tu devrais arrêter de boire. SH_

John fusilla du regard l'écran lumineux.

 _Tu devrais dire à ce type de s'éloigner de toi. JW_

Cela faisait une heure que Sherlock l'avait abandonné, seul, au bar et qu'il faisait mine de flirter avec un type inconnu ramassé sur la piste de danse.

 _Pourquoi? SH_

"parce que ça donne envie de lui déboîter la machoire" pensa John. Le type en question s'était emparé de la main gauche de Sherlock et y déposait des petits baisers.

 _Tu ne sais pas où sa bouche a traîné_

Son portable vibra presque aussitôt.

 _Au goût je dirais dans une bassine de_

Au goût? John leva les yeux. Sherlock et l'autre type était en train de se rouler le patin du siècle. Sherlock était penché de trois quart contre le dossier, les yeux ouverts, il répondait à John tout en embrassant son partenaire. La situation aurait pu être comique, en fait elle aurait dû l'être. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? John grogna de frustration en se penchant sur son verre.

 _Tu es chez toi? J'ai besoin d'un verre. GL_

Et voilà que Greg s'y mettait maintenant.

 _Désolé. Pas là. Enquête. JW_

 _Où êtes vous?GL_

 _Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas. Mauvais rencard? JW_

 _On vient de me poser un lapin. GL_

 _Désolé. Quelqu'un que je connais? JW_

 _Tu ne me croirais pas. GL_

 _A qui tu parles? SH_

 _Arrêtes d'embrasser ce type et partons. JW_

 _Si j'avais dit ça à chaque fille que tu as ramené à la maison tu ne serais pas beaucoup sorti. SH_

 _C'est différent. JW_

 _Sentiments. Foutaises. Même toi tu n'arrivais pas à te rappeler leur nom. SH_

Il n'avait pas tort là-dessus. John leva les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait le détective, il ne vit qu'un morceau de tête blonde qui disparaissait à demi derrière le dossier du sofa.

 _Dis moi que tu n'es pas allongé sur la banquette. JW_

 _Je ne vois pas bien comment tu es censé me surveiller si tu ne me regardes même pas. JW_

 _Sherlock, si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas revenu je monte te_

Le brun avait visiblement décidé de bouder. John posa rageusement son portable sur le comptoir.

\- Vous buvez quelque chose?

Accent allemand. John se redressa, tous les sens en alerte. Il essaya d'avoir l'air naturel en se retournant vers l'homme.

\- Whisky?

L'homme à la flamboyante tignasse rousse lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

\- Excellent choix.

C'était étrange de se faire aborder par un homme. De se faire aborder tout court en fait. John était plutôt du côté de ceux qui paient des verres et qui se prennent des râteaux. Il leva machinalement les yeux vers Sherlock. Ce dernier s'était redressé, l'espèce d'enfoiré blond qui était avec lui en avait profité pour s'attaquer à sa nuque. John essaya de ne pas se demander où pouvaient se trouver ses mains. Les lumières de la boite de nuit baissaient à mesure que la soirée avançait, de sorte que John les distinguaient de plus en plus mal.

\- Ton verre.

Son whisky était posé sur le comptoir devant lui. Impossible pour lui de savoir si le roux y avait touché après que le barman l'y ait posé. Il trinqua avec l'autre homme et fit semblant d'y tremper ses lèvres.

\- Tu es venu seul?

\- Non.

Le sourire de l'homme diminua un peu.

\- Ha. Désolé, en te voyant seul j'ai pensé que tu étais célibataire.

\- Je le suis. J'accompagne un... ami. Je ne sais pas où il est passé.

L'autre lui sourit et lui tendit une poignée de main.

\- Hans.

John la serra.

\- John.

C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il faut dire que l'alcool aidait. L'homme en face de lui était curieusement sympathique.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit, dit Hans en s'accoudant au comptoir.

John en profita pour plonger un des morceaux de papier dans son verre. Il en ressortit blanc comme neige.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-il, la musique est...

\- Horrible, acheva Hans.

John pouffa. Ils discutèrent pendant presque une heure. Hans était bien allemand, il accompagnait son patron, maître de conférence, pour un séminaire à Londres. Il dit à John qu'ils étaient arrivés la veille. Au fil de la conversation, John comprit que son patron était en fait son petit-ami avec qui il s'était disputé la veille de leur départ. Histoire compliquée. John commençait à décrocher. L'homme n'avait pas du tout l'air dangereux. C'était le type classique qui cherchait à se changer les idées après une dispute avec son conjoint mais qui du coup se retrouvait à parler du conjoint en question toute la soirée à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Le fait que son petit ami soit un homme ne rendait pas la conversation moins ennuyeuse.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara Hans au bout d'un moment. Je crois que je t'ennuie. Je vais rentrer.

Il resta immobile une dizaine de secondes puis disparut dans la foule. John se demanda seulement après s'il était censé le retenir.

 _Je viens de passer une heure à discuter avec un type qui n'est pas serial killer. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner. JW_

John leva la tête en direction du balcon en plissant les yeux. La banquette depuis laquelle le brun était censé le surveiller était vide.

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler une pensée que ses jambes le portaient déjà vers l'escalier. Il fondit au milieu de la piste de danse, bousculant les danseurs sans y penser. Il arriva devant la table qu'avait partagée Sherlock et l'homme.

A partir de là, le temps prit une tournure étrange. Des souvenirs lui revinrent plus tard comme des flashs. Un papier qui se teintait en bleu au fond d'un verre de vodka à moitié vide. Il était incapable de dire de quelle façon il parvint aux toilettes, ni comment il avait identifié la cabine dans laquelle Sherlock et l'homme étaient enfermés. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus comment il l'avait ouverte, mais ça expliquait sans doute sa douleur à l'épaule. Sa mauvaise épaule. Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de la voix du grand blond qui semblait vouloir s'expliquer alors qu'il le traînait dehors. Il se souvenait aussi du bruit particulièrement satisfaisant qu'avait fait son crâne contre la faïence du lavabo.

Le temps reprit son cours normal. Quelqu'un était entré dans les toilettes et était ressortit en criant. John se dit qu'il devrait sans doute s'inquiéter pour le cours des évènements à venir. Le type assommé étendu sous le lavabo ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Il s'en foutait.

Accroupi sur le carrelage blanc, il appuyait sa paume sous la mâchoire de Sherlock. Le battement régulier l'apaisa. Il se sentit redescendre sur terre. Le brun était au sol, assis sur ses talons, son épaule droite appuyée contre la cloison. Ses yeux translucides cherchaient John sans parvenir à se fixer sur son visage.

\- Hey

John descendit sa main sur l'épaule du détective et secoua doucement. Sherlock inspira brusquement et voulut reculer. Sans succès, ses membres ne semblaient plus lui répondre. Le médecin s'aperçut alors que son bas droit formait un angle anormal en dessous du coude. Sa main droite reposait inerte sur ses cuisses repliées.

\- Merde, il t'as sacrément amoché.

Il jeta un regard au grand type blond toujours inconscient sur le carrelage. Il se demanda si quelques coups de pied supplémentaires se verraient. Puis la main gauche de Sherlock aggripa son pull et il fut incapable de penser à autre chose. La tête du brun vint se nicher contre son épaule, John inspira fortement. Les doigts qu'il avaient laissés dans le cou du détective se mirent à faire de lents cercles.

\- C'est bon. Calmes-toi.

Combien de temps duraient les effets du GHB? John tenta de se le rappeler. C'était une tâche difficile, la respiration tiède de Sherlock sur sa peau le déconcentrait sans cesse. Une heure, peut-être plus. Le brun n'était clairement pas dans son état normal, il aurait probablement tout oublié le lendemain matin.

L'agitation regnait toujours dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes. John savait que la police ne devrait plus tarder, il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'un vigile n'ait pas déjà tenté de le maîtriser.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro à l'aveuglette. Ce numéro. Celui que Sherlock supprimait sans cesse de son répertoire, contraignant John à l'apprendre par coeur "juste au cas où".

\- Bonsoir docteur Watson.

Sherlock s'appuya franchement contre lui. John passa un bras autours de lui et le rapprocha. Il prit une grande inspiration dans les boucles sombres qui lui chatouillaient le menton.

\- Bonsoir Mycroft, je crais que nous ayons des ennuis.

oooooo

Merci de m'avoir lue!


	4. Chapter 4

Haaaaaaaa on pourra dire que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, surtout la dernière partie. Le suivant sera moins long (enfin j'espère^^). Ce drabble est la suite directe du chapitre précédent. Merci de me suivre!

 **Réciprocité 2**

Un bruit de pas incessant. Des voix qui discutaient au loin sans qu'il ne parvienne à déchiffrer ce qu'elles pouvaient bien raconter.

Quelqu'un lui tripotait les cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Blanc. Du blanc partout. Trop de blanc.

Il referma les paupières en grognant. La main dans ses cheveux disparut.

\- Heureux de te voir de retour du côté des vivants, petit frère.

Voix narquoise. Mycroft. Agaçant.

\- John?

\- Navré, je crains que ce bon docteur Watson ne soit entre les mains d'une infirmière.

Il fit une autre tentative pour ouvrir les yeux. Il distingua une télévision éteinte accrochée dans un coin de la pièce, le bout d'un lit métallique et enfin son propre corps, simplement revêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital. Il voulut se redresser, la pièce se mit à tourner dans tous les sens.

Quelqu'un, Mycroft sans doute puisqu'il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce, le repoussa doucement contre ses oreillers.

\- Vas-y doucement. Tu as subi une anesthésie.

\- Quoi?

Pourquoi diable son cerveau était-il si lent à démarrer?

\- Pour réparer ton bras. Tu sais, celui que tu t'es bêtement fait tordre par l'étrangleur de Bexley.

L'étrangleur de Bexley? Il était sur sa piste, il se souvenait avoir mit en place un plan pour enquêter dans une boîte gay, avec l'aide généreuse de John bien sûr. Le tueur avait pour particularité d'étrangler ses victimes dans les toilettes, après avoir abusé d'elles en leur faisant prendre du ...

\- GHB, articula-t-il.

\- Toujours aussi lent. Enfin, cette fois tu as une bonne excuse.

Cela expliquait le trou béant dans sa mémoire. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à l'après-midi précédent. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux, Mycroft était assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées et les traits tirés.

\- Tu as maigri, s'entendit-il remarquer.

Son frère haussa un sourcil, il était évident qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, d'ordinaire, il n'aurait jamais laissé échapper une phrase qui aurait pu faire _plaisir_ à Mycroft.

\- Ça ne te va pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, si Lestrade aimait les squelettes, il aurait couché avec Donovan depuis longtemps.

Mycroft pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu es doué pour faire des sous-entendus répugnants alors que l'on t'a retrouvé en train de te faire tripoter dans des toilettes.

Son cerveau se vida d'un seul coup, il dut faire un effort pour continuer de respirer normalement. Il espérait que Mycroft ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'était peine perdue puisque celui-ci paraissait déjà regretter sa dernière phrase.

\- Heureusement que le docteur Watson était là. Je me demande quand l'étrangleur sortira du coma, enfin, s'il en sort un jour.

Il fit mine de s'examiner les ongles, Sherlock ne chercha pas à retenir le grand sourire qu'il sentait monter.

\- Ho? Je suppose que tu as proposé d'anoblir John.

\- Je lui ai demandé où il était passé pendant que tu te faisais casser le bras. C'est là qu'il m'a expliqué ton plan _particulièrement stupide_ pour attraper le tueur. J'ose espérer que cela te servira de leçon, même si j'en doute. Pour en revenir aux remerciements, toi en revanche, tu avais l'air impatient de remercier le docteur Watson.

Sherlock sentit que la suite ne lui plairait pas.

\- Comment ça?

\- Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Il a fallu qu'il te suive pour que tu te calmes dans l'ambulance.

Le sourire de Mycroft était beaucoup trop satisfait. Sherlock pensa immédiatement qu'il était dommage qu'il ait oublié ça. Le détective choisi de fermer les yeux, c'était beaucoup mieux, le blanc ne l'agressait plus.

\- Vraiment? fit la voix de Mycroft, tu comptes _vraiment_ faire semblant de dormir pour éviter le sujet?

\- Je ne fais pas semblant. Ramènes moi John. Je veux rentrer.

\- Tu vas passer quelques jours ici avant, tu n'es pas en état de rentrer et tu as besoin de soin.

\- John est médecin.

\- "John" a une épaule déboîtée.

\- Quoi?

\- J'imagine que c'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on s'en sert pour défoncer des portes.

Le détective serra les dents, une vague de culpabilité lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Il a fait la guerre, il a connu pire. Je veux rentrer, va nous chercher les papiers à signer au lieu de rester là inutilement.

Contre toute attente, Mycroft obéit et il entendit les pieds de son fauteuil racler le sol. Le plus jeune se dit qu'il devrait essayer de se casser les os plus souvent si cela avait le pouvoir de rendre son frère plus docile.

\- Ceci dit, il n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela trop désagréable de t'avoir agrippé à lui.

Sherlock grimaça.

\- N'étais-tu pas en train de jouer avec mes cheveux tout à l'heure?

Mycroft inspira par le nez.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

Il entendit la porte claquer avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

oooooooo

\- Ne t'endors pas.

La voix de John le fit sursauter.

\- Je ne m'endors pas.

Il entendit John soupirer de l'autre coté du rideau de la baignoire. Il était bien là, allongé dans l'eau chaude avec toute cette mousse. Convaincre le médecin de signer les papiers de décharge de l'hôpital pour rentrer au 221b n'avait pas été compliqué. John avait même paru soulagé de partir de ce lieu beaucoup trop aseptisé à son goût. Le blond avait même été d'accord pour le laisser prendre un bain une fois arrivé, il l'avait aidé à se déshabiller quand il l'avait vu se contorsionner pour enlever son T-shirt. Il faut dire que le plâtre qui couvrait son bras du coude à la paume était plutôt encombrant. Sans parler de ses deux côtes fêlées.

En revanche, le blond avait refusé tout net de le laisser tout seul dans la baignoire, sous prétexte qu'il pourrait faire un malaise et se noyer. Le brun avait protesté pour la forme. La présence de John ne le dérangeait jamais vraiment. John avait tiré le rideau de la baignoire pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et s'était assis sur la lunette fermée des toilettes. De temps en temps, il tentait d'entamer une conversation, surtout quand le détective restait silencieux trop longtemps.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais rejouer du violon?

\- Pas avant plusieurs semaines, tu auras peut être besoin de rééducation.

Le détective jeta un regard blasé à son bras blessé qui reposait sur le bord de la baignoire. Ennuyeux. Il tenta de remuer le bout de ses doigts. Il siffla de douleur quand le tiraillement remonta jusque dans son épaule.

\- Arrête de jouer avec tes doigts.

\- Ils étaient engourdis.

\- C'est à cause de l'anesthésie. Tu vas devoir apprendre à rester immobile.

Le blond avait pris un ton amusé. C'était beaucoup mieux que l'air maussade qu'il arborait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital.

\- Alors, il paraît que Mycroft est venu t'embêter?

John émit un son qui ressemblait à un grognement. Sherlock frissonna.

\- C'est tout juste s'il ne me tient pas pour responsable de ton état.

\- C'est un abruti.

\- Pas entièrement mais j'estime que je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de lui.

Le brun mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Tu devrais laisser tomber cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler.

John semblait être beaucoup trop impliqué dans des histoires de son passé à lui. Ce qui était étrange. Personne ne s'impliquait pour lui d'habitude.

\- Il a fait quelque chose?

La question était sortie toute seule.

\- Wilkes?

\- Non. L'étrangleur.

Sherlock pouvait parfaitement imaginer le blond fixer confusément le rideau de douche.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai vu dans mon dossier que Mycroft m'avait fait passer certains tests et...

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr?

Sa voix avait-elle vraiment pris ce ton angoissé?

\- Certain. Vous aviez tous les deux vos vêtements et...

\- J'ai mal à la gorge.

Il y eut un silence qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'horrifié dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu as été intubé à l'hopital. Tu as subi une intervention pour remettre les os de ton bras en place. L'intubation peut irriter la gorge chez certaines personnes.

Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé d'apprendre qu'il avait été opéré.

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose? demanda John, et le brun constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à être angoissé ce soir.

\- Non. Je me souviens d'avoir attendu dans le salon que tu rentres du travail mais après ça plus rien.

\- Tu es le seul que l'étrangleur aie brutalisé de cette façon, je suppose que tu t'es montré moins docile que les autres et que tu as dû te débattre. Je suppose aussi que nous pouvons remercier ton cerveau pour sa faculté à résister à certaines drogues.

Sherlock tira un morceau de rideau et sourit fièrement çà son colocataire.

\- Je l'y ai personnellement entraîné.

Cela ne fit pas rire John. Le blond se contenta de le fixer de son regard fatigué. Sherlock se promit de ne plus faire de blague sur son ex-toxicomanie devant le blond.

\- Et nous devrions toujours remercier mon cerveau.

\- J'imagine, répondit le blond avec un sourire triste.

Ennuyeux. Un John Watson triste était la chose la plus déprimante du monde. Le bain refroidissait, il était temps d'en sortir. Il s'appuya sur son bras valide pour se hisser sur ses pieds. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée puisque la pièce se remit à tourner dans tous les sens. Ses doigts agrippèrent une poignée de rideau de douche et il s'y pendit de tout son poids. Ce qui était aussi une mauvaise idée. John fut soudainement là, agrippant sa taille pour le maintenir debout.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, marmonna-t-il contre son oreille.

John le souleva, ce qui paraissait être une tache compliquée empêtré comme il l'était dans le rideau en plastique. Il réussit a enjamber maladroitement le rebors de la baignoire. Puis il se retrouva assis sur le rebors sus-mentionné enroulé dans plusieurs serviettes tièdes.

\- Tu t'es lavé les cheveux?

\- Ils sentaient le désinfectant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

Une autre serviette atterrit sur sa tê quand avaient-ils autant de serviettes dans cet appartement? Il sentit les mains de John lui masser le crâne. C'était le truc le plus agréable qu'on lui ai jamais fait. Il étouffa un gémissement quand les doigts de John glissèrent jusqu'a sa nuque pour sécher quelques mèches oubliées. Les mains du médecin quittèrent son cuir chevelu bien trop tôt à son goût.

\- Je m'occuperais de te faire tes injections, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Sherlock rouvrit les paupières qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermées. John observait d'un air sinistre les hématomes sur ses côtes comme si sa colère avait le pouvoir de ressouder les os. Le regard de John se déplaça sur sa taille, à l'endroit où l'infirmière engagée par Mycroft l'avait piqué plus tôt dans la soirée, un autre hématome commençait à poindre.

\- J'ai connu pire tu sais.

Ça ne semblait pas être la chose à dire puisque le regard de John s'assombrit encore. Les doigts qui étaient restés sur sa nuque descendirent sur son épaule et serrèrent. Sherlock frissonna.

\- Mycroft est un imbécile. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là.

\- J'aurais trouvé un autre plan.

Les doigts sur son épaule se relâchèrent. John hocha lentement la tête et il parut se détendre.

\- Sûr?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

oooooooooooooo

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

John jeta son oreiller sur la chaise qu'il avait traîné jusqu'à la chambre du brun.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu dormes seul cette nuit.

Sherlock Holmes leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ridicule, va te coucher.

\- Tu as subi une intervention chirurgicale il y a moins de 24 heures, tu es censé être encore sous surveillance à l'hôpital.

\- J'ai signé une décharge, si je meurre dans mon sommeil Mycroft ne pourra pas te faire jeter en prison.

\- Je me fous de Mycroft.

Sherlock soupira bruyamment et se redressa avec difficulté. John fit un pas vers lui pour le rattraper mais le brun se contenta de se déplacer péniblement sur la gauche du matelas. Sherlock se laissa retomber sur le dos, son bras en écharpe posé sur son ventre.

\- Bon tu te décides?

John remonta son regard vers le visage du détective. Son cerveau fatigué fit brusquement le rapport entre la place dégagée dans le lit et l'expression interrogative du brun. Il allait refuser, il aurait dû refuser et tourner en dérision la proposition de Sherlock. Puis son corps épuisé et douloureux lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus vingts ans. Il repris son oreiller et le jeta a coté de celui de Sherlock.

oooooooooo

Il mit un moment à se rappeler où il était lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux au milieu de la nuit. La pièce ne ressemblait pas à sa chambre et le corps qui dormait blotti contre lui avait quelque chose de perturbant. Puis il se rappela avoir passé des heures allongé dans le noir alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir après que Sherlock lui aie fait une place dans son lit. Il se souvint avoir guetté anxieusement chaque inspiration de son colocataire. Il se rappela de la voix de l'étrangleur de Bexley alors qu'il enfonçait une porte à grands coups d'épaule. Il eut envie de se rapprocher et de serrer le corps endormi du brun. Le serrer jusqu'à l'absorber où être absorbé.

Le détective bougea un peu contre son flan, ce qui eut pour mérite d'achever de le sortir de son demi-sommeil délirant. Le brun s'était rapproché de lui pendant qu'ils dormaient, ou plutôt il s'était tourné sur le côté, en dépit de son bras plâtré qui se trouvait maintenant sous lui, et il avait collé son front contre l'épaule de John. Il ne devait pas vraiment avoir l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit, avait conclu John. Il sourit doucement dans le noir et à nouveau, cette envie de se tourner complètement et d'entourer le corps du brun de ses bras.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une réaction normale venant d'un homme hétérosexuel dormant au coté de son meilleur ami. Vraiment pas. Pour commencer, il n'aurait pas dû accepter la proposition de Sherlock. Un an auparavant, il aurait refusé en levant les yeux au ciel et serait calmement monté se coucher dans sa propre chambre. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis? Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si fusionnels? Et depuis quand se sentait-il responsable de ce qui arrivait au brun?Ce n'était pas qu'il jugeait le détective inconscient ou incapable de se défendre. Il avait vu le brun se battre et mettre à terre ses adversaires à plusieurs reprises. Il avait entièrement confiance en Sherlock lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assurer sa sécurité, et de la sienne. Sauf que l'étrangleur avait fait en sorte qu'il soit incapable de se défendre, il l'avait drogué et trainé dans les toilettes pour le...

La respiration du blond se bloqua dans sa gorge, il tourna la tête sur le côté, rapprochant son nez des cheveux du détective endormi. Il prit une grande inspiration, s'assurant par là que le brun était vivant, qu'il allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures qu'il faisait ça. Une sorte de doudou. Ce qui était stupide. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de ce genre de support émotionnel. Pas même en rentrant d'Afghanistan.

Il tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois où s'était senti autant concerné par la sécurité de quelqu'un. Il dû réfléchir un petit moment avant de retrouver dans son passé une situation approchant. Il trouva.

 _Merde._

Elle s'appelait Wendy, comme la fille dans le dessin animé Peter Pan. Il avait été exclu trois jours parce qu'il avait sauté à la gorge d'un type qui l'avait rackettée la veille alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Le mec faisait trois têtes de plus que lui et faisait de la musculation. Il n'empêche qu'il l'avait massacré. Une petite brune rêveuse, toute frêle qui se faisait toujours une longue tresse dans le dos. Elle avait été son premier amour.

 _Merde merde merde._

Il était hétérosexuel, il n'aimait pas les hommes. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui? Il se rappelait clairement de tous les moments passés avec Sherlock depuis leur rencontre. Il avait gardé précieusement en mémoire chaque paroles "gentilles" qu'il lui avait dites, même celles qui n'avaient pour but que de le manipuler. Il avait archivé tous les fous-rires sur les scènes de crimes, tous les retours en taxi pendant lesquels l'un d'eux (souvent lui) finissait par s'endormir sur l'épaule de l'autre en bavant. Il se souvenait avoir écumé de rage intérieurement devant cette _femme_ qui s'était permis de tourner la tête du détective alors qu'elle le connaissait si peu.

Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur sa sexualité, il n'avait jamais eu besoin. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sherlock poussa un soupir, l'air tiède expiré contre son bras le fit frissonner. Le brun semblait sur le point de se réveiller. John se dit qu'il devrait s'éloigner de lui, il savait le détective décontenancé par certains contacts physiques. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter, déjà le brun relevait la tête. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses yeux clairs se poser sur son visage.

\- Tu ne dors pas, coassa le détective.

\- Toi non plus.

\- J'ai mal, grogna le brun.

John étouffa de justesse la bouffée de colère qu'il sentait monter. On ne touchait pas à Sherlock Holmes. Ça aurait fait un slogan parfait pour un t-shirt, pensa-t-il avec un sourire sombre. Il se leva en prenant garde au bras du brun. Il revint avec deux verres d'eau et des médicaments. Il alluma en tatônnant la lampe de chevet. Sherlock s'était redressé, il semblait chercher un compromis entre ses côtes abîmées et son bras cassé. Il calla son dos contre les oreillers et prit le verre tendu par John.

\- Je croyais que je n'aurais que des piqûres.

\- Vois ça comme un extra. Deux maintenant, un dans deux heures si tu as toujours mal.

Il posa deux comprimés dans la paume du brun. Puis il en prit un pour lui qu'il avala avec son verre d'eau.

\- Tu n'es pas censé avoir le bras en écharpe ou quelque chose comme ça? demanda le brun.

John haussa les épaules, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement. Il avait viré cette connerie d'écharpe en sortant de l'hôpital.

\- Elle me gênait et mon épaule va bien.

Le regard du brun s'attarda sur la boîte de médicaments et le verre d'eau vide qu'il tenait toujours.

\- Tu devrais la remettre. De quoi j'aurais l'air si mon blogger devient bossu?

John éclata de rire, c'était plus un rire nerveux mais c'était mieux que rien. Il se recoucha, le brun s'était un peu éloigné de lui. Juste un peu. Il éteignit la lumière.

Il y eut une minute de silence.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en colère?

La voix du brun était hésitante.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. Dors.

\- Tu faisais la tête que tu fais d'habitude quand tu es en colère. Et tu ne dormais pas.

John se demanda de quelle tête il parlait exactement.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- Je vois.

Il était inutile d'espérer avoir la paix.

\- Tu réfléchissais à quoi?

\- Tu ne vas vraiment pas dormir?

\- J'ai mal au bras, je m'occupe comme je peux.

\- Putain.

\- Et donc tu pensais à...

\- Sentiments, lâcha le blond.

Ce qui était la vérité et qui allait sans doute décourager Sherlock pour le reste de la nuit.

\- Comment elle s'appelle cette fois?

Perdu.

\- Sérieusement, ça t'intéresse?

\- Tes copines ne m'intérèssent pas non, mais je m'ennuie et l'étrangleur de Bexley est dans le coma.

Cela se défendait.

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- Tu ne viens pas de le faire?

John leva les yeux au ciel, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le sourire narquois de Sherlock.

\- Vas-y.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration.

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses de notre relation?

\- Relation?

Ce fut au tour de John de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, est ce que tu trouves que nous avons une relation amicale normale?

Il pouvait presque _entendre_ Sherlock réfléchir à coté de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation amicale avant toi alors je dirais que tu dois le savoir mieux que moi.

C'était touchant. Ça donnait à John l'envie de lui faire un câlin. Il était définitivement foutu.

\- Ce n'est pas une relation normale.

\- Ha non?

John se redressa sur un coude.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire alors?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sortir, boire des bières, ce genre de choses...

\- Ce que tu fais avec Lestrade. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas lui ton ami plutôt?

John se retint de l'étouffer avec son d'oreiller.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Ça va trop loin.

Sherlock resta silencieux, il semblait fixer le plafond du regard, sa respiration calme raisonnait dans la pièce.

\- Je crois que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi.

La phrase était sortie toute seule, John la regretta presque aussitôt. Le brun continuait de fixer l'obscurité au dessus d'eux.

\- Des sentiments du genre amoureux?

Sa voix grave vibra dans le silence.

\- Je crois.

\- Donc tu n'es pas sûr?

\- Je suis sûr.

Les secondes qui suivirent s'égoutèrent dans un calme pesant. Etouffant. John s'imagina devoir quitter Baker Street dès le lendemain et il se dit qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

\- Moi aussi.

C'était comme si le brun avait appuyé sur un bouton qui avait le pouvoir d'éteindre toutes les pensées de John. C'était comme ça que John s'imaginait le bouton de l'arme nucléaire.

\- Toi... aussi.

Le brun fit des moulinets de sa main valide.

\- Oui, tout ça, sentiments, toi... enfin tu vois.

John n'était pas certain de voir. Pas certain d'y croire non plus.

\- Tu es amoureux de moi?

\- Oui.

La voix du brun semblait nerveuse, John le remarqua à peine. Il était trop occupé à respirer normalement, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Depuis quand?

Sherlock remua et pour la première fois, John perçu son agitation. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'avant bras du détective. Ce qui eut pour effet de figer complètement ce dernier. Le coeur du blond se serra, il résista encore une fois à l'envie de le serrer contre lui, conscient que son geste pourrait être mal interprété.

\- Quand tu as tiré sur le taxi. Je savais que tu viendrais mais je ne pensais pas que tu le tuerais. Ça m'a surpris. Après je t'ai vu de l'autre coté de la rue, j'ai compris que c'était vraiment toi qui l'avait tué. Ça m'a brûlé, là.

Le détective bougea son bras et désigna vaguement une zone au dessus de son estomac. Ça l'avait brûlé. John avait la gorge nouée. Sherlock était amoureux de lui depuis le jour de son emménagement.

\- Tu ne dis rien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux répondre à ça?

Le détective haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai encore dis un truc romantique c'est ça?

\- C'est exactement ça.

\- Merde.

John pouffa, le brun devenait vraiment vulgaire à son contact.

\- Et toi, ça fait combien de temps?

Le blond fut pris de court.

\- Je ne saurais pas bien te dire, je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte. Depuis plusieurs mois je suppose.

C'était étrange de tomber amoureux sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu viens de t'en apercevoir?

\- Oui, en quelques sorte.

\- Et tu me le dis tout de suite? Waow. Je comprends pourquoi tu fais fuir les femmes.

John éclata d'un vrai rire pour la première fois en deux jours. C'était bon et cela chassa une tension qu'il n'avait pas senti s'accumuler sur ses épaules.

\- C'est toi qui les faisait fuir.

Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu crois que ça va te faire fuir?

Ce fut au tour du brun d'éclater de rire.

\- Devant toi? Aucune chance.

Malgré l'obscurité, John distinguait son sourire en coin et son regard espiègle braqué sur lui. Il était beau. C'était stupide de ne pas s'en être aperçu avant. Sa main était toujours posée sur le bras du brun, il la fit lentement glisser jusqu'à sa paume. Les doigts du détective se refermèrent dessus. Il comprit à ce moment la sensation de brûlure dont avait parlé le brun juste avant.

\- Alors on est... ensemble?

\- Non.

C'était comme se ramasser un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- J'y ai déjà longuement réfléchi. ça ne marcherai pas.

\- Comment peux-tu...

\- Je n'aime pas le sexe, coupa le brun. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Sebastian, ça ne m'attirait déjà pas avant de le rencontrer. Mais toi tu aimes ça, tu deviendras frustré si tu restes avec moi. Tu ne supportes pas la frustration sexuelle, c'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à draguer toutes les femmes qui passent à ta portée. Je pourrais bien sûr te laisser prendre une maîtresse mais là c'est moi qui ne le supporterais pas. Il y a aussi l'option où tu essaies d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre à mon insu. Mais tu sais que rien ne m'échappe, ce qui rend cette dernière option plus risible que réaliste.

John resta sans voix un moment. Entendre résumer sa future potentielle vie sexuelle et amoureuse sur ce ton lapidaire avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

\- Putain. Tu y as vraiment réfléchi.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu vas trop vite, on vient à peine de s'avouer que l'on se plaisait et tu es déjà en train de planifier notre sexualité.

\- On y viendra forcément à un moment donné, que ce soit dans une semaine ou dans un an. Je préfère prendre les devants, ça t'évites les déceptions.

John trouva saugrenue l'idée même d'être déçu pas Sherlock Holmes.

\- Il y a une dernière option.

Le brun fronça les sourcil.

\- Celle où j'accepte toutes tes conditions sans aller voir ailleurs et sans te demander quoique ce soit.

Les doigts du brun serrèrent brièvement les siens. John se demanda comment il avait fait pour vivre si longtemps en ignorant ce _besoin_ qu'il avait d'avoir le détective avec lui.

\- Tu ne supporteras pas...

\- S'il te plait, ne me dis pas ce que je peux supporter ou non.

La main du brun se relâcha un peu. John en profita pour masser doucement la paume du détective de son pouce.

\- On pourrait essayer. Je promets de respecter à la lettre chacune de tes conditions. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?

\- Je ne veux plus que tu dragues d'autres filles.

La phrase avait été prononcé précipitemment, comme si elle brûlait les lèvres du détective depuis un long moment. Le ton possessif à peine dissimulé fit frémir John de la tête aux pieds.

\- C'est évident, répondit-il en essayant d'imiter le ton habituel du brun.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire le brun.

\- Bien. Essayons.

Oooooooo

Merci de m'avoir lue!


End file.
